the_epic_placefandomcom-20200213-history
Origins of Melina Carniss
Before the story During the events of the taming of Amanda, Melina was cruelly torturing Amanda naked, whipping her over and over again until she suffered enough. After hours of torture, she led her back to her room, put her costume back on and punished her, saying, "You are banned from using the pools or bathe for the entire month, so good night Amanda." One night Amanda woke up at 12.48 am at night and she slipped into several corridors and found the other slave girls, including Oola, Lyn Me, Shakka and Diva Shaliqua. She asked them why Melina was so mean to the slave girls, her guests and every person around her. They said that because her former slavery caused a permanent body change on her desperation for freedom and the loss of her parents, she changed. But she didn't mind as she became more submissive towards Jabba but still distraught for the loss of her parents and the things Jabba had done to her. As Lyn me claimed that "Jabba put the Fuck on her", Diva said that Jabba aroused and changed her body but nothing could change her arrogance over the loss of her parents, and claiming that "She was a lot naked in her costume and was a cold-blooded person''." And I think I should find some clues to her past. Amanda thought. So Amanda began looking around the palace in search for Melina's secret past. She searched all around the palace, looking in other rooms and corridors. She looked around the palace for hours of searching until she found an old gold costume and a video archive of Melina. As she watched the videos, and it seemed like Melina was forced to shave her pussy, dye her hair and put on her costume. So she went to Jabba to find out more. She tried to find Jabba in his throne room and after she found Jabba, she tells him about Melina's past life and slavery. Jabba said: " Ho ho ho... Melina used to be this young and beautiful girl called Minna. But My slavery guided her to her proper place where she's supposed to be. Do you want to hear the story?" "Yes, master." Amanda replied. ''Melina/Minna's story Abduction by Jabba the Hutt Living her younger years in the upper part of Coruscant, Minna knew very little of the galaxy before she had turned 18. She had grown up having everything handed to her, the money from her father's carbonite company ensuring all her needs were met. Still, as she grew older she began to tire of the glitz and glamour that seemed to have no greater meaning. Finally, she found a use for the money she was given and began to start several charity organizations that helped the poor and needy. One particular organization she became attached to, and spent most of her time with, was a project that bought slaves from their owners and freed them. Nothing brought her more happiness than seeing the joy in someone's eyes when they realized they were free. One week her organization was visiting Tatooine, one of the Outer Rim planets where slavery was rampant. Minna wished she could free all the slaves she saw laboring in the streets, but unfortunately was only able to save a few, their master's asking for incredibly steep prices they knew she would pay. While other members began to pack up, Minna decided to explore the town to really get a true feeling for the plight of these people. Despite warnings from her companions, she decided to go by herself and walked through the streets of Mos Espa alone. This time the streets were nearly empty and she was worried for a moment until two young children ran by her towards the town center, talking about the arrival of Jabba the Hutt. Minna had heard of Jabba several times, and knew the Hutt Lord practically owned Tatooine. The rumor was that he was seeking more land to build on, and that he would be able to give jobs and prosperity to the city that appealed to him the most. Or rather appeased him the most with money and gifts. Mos Espa felt that it could present Jabba with the best offer, since Jabba had already supported its podracing arena, which had brought them a lot of guests and money. In her young naivete, Minna hoped that Jabba would decide to choose Mos Espa, and that the financial benefits that resulted from dealing with him would enable slaves to purchase their freedom. Overwhelmed with curiosity, Minna went into the marketplace, to see if she could watch the negotiations between Jabba and the city. In truth, even though Minna spoke the Huttese tongue (one of the many alien dialects she had learned) and seen several holocron images of them, Minna had never seen a Hutt in person. She had once asked her mother about her meeting with one, but she had only shivered and quickly changed the subject. Peering over the heads of the large crowd that had began to gather, Minna got her first glimpe of the infamous Jabba. Her gasp was audible throughout the quiet plaza, earning the attention of several members. A slimy almost impossibly obese slug sat upon a hovering dais in the square. She could hardly believe that it was a living creature, except for the constant twitching of its fat tail and the steady stream of drool that leaked from the corners of his mouth when it spoke She noticed what looked like a large fish bowl connected to the armrest of the Hutt's dais, filled with many small amphibians swimming about. At first she thought they were Jabba's pets. This thought was completely dashed as the Hutt absent-mindedly reached into the bowl, grasped one of the tiny creatures with his pudgy hand and brought the wiggling creature to his mouth, stuffing it past his slimy lips, chewing slowly, and swallowing the live morsel with a belch. The sight was the most throughly disgusting moment of Minna's young life--at least to that point. Minna watched as the sultan slug conversed with the town elders. It seemed that they were disagreeing about something. She had to move closer to hear. As she crept forward through the crowd, she began to understand what Jabba was saying. "True, you have offered me as much money as Mos Eisley," Jabba said, "but we Hutts desire other things besides money and power." With that, he motioned and a cowering red Twi'lek girl was brought forward. "Things such as beauty and pleasure." Jabba licked his lips suggestively. Minna immediately felt deep pity for the poor slave girl. She seemed to be trembling all over as one of Jabba's slimy hands ran over her nearly nude form, fear and disgust apparent on her face. The life of a slave was usually a hard one but Minna could not imagine what it would be like for her to serve this monstrosity. Meanwhile, her naive illusion that Jabba was simply a powerful businessman was immediately shattered, and she felt a tremendous loathing for the Hutt, who continued to speak gurglingly. "Mos Eisley has offered me the most beautiful girl in their town as tribute--a Twi'lek slave. Your fears are wrong, young one. If you will just come with me, you will soon see just how wonderful it will be.” Before the elders could answer, the Twi'lek girl made a surprising move and wrenched herself from Jabba's grasp. She then sprinted for the crowd. Jabba chuckled, and several of his guards went after her in pursuit. People in the crowd quickly stepped aside for the guards to pass, but Minna, hoping the girl could escape, stuck her foot out and caught one guard by the leg, sending him toppling into the dusty street. But Minna's efforts were all in vain, as Jabba flicked his wrist and the girl fell to the ground, stunned. As guards dragged away the unconscious twi’lek, Minna felt a rough hand grab her by the shoulder, spinning her around. She found herself face to face with the guard she tripped, his face red with anger and his hand raised to hit her. She screamed and turned her head away, but before she felt the blow come she heard Jabba's rumbling voice over the crowd. "Stop! Bring her to me!" The guard gave one glance at the lustful gleam in Jabba's eye then smiled wickedly at Minna, pushing her toward Jabba. Struggling in the guard's grasp, Minna saw the Twi'lek girl brought before the Hutt first. Jabba chuckled with amusement at her pathetic escape attempt. "My Khanhee, I will not punish you as you are new. Take her back to my palace!” He boomed. He then turned his attention to Minna who stood defiantly before him. "Mmmm..." He murmured in appreciation "Now here's a woman with spirit! What's your name, girl?" Pushing the guard behind her away, Minna stepped forward and stood tall and glanced haughtily at Jabba, as her aristocratic parents had taught her to when addressing those beneath her. Even being as tall as she was, and with Jabba's repulsorsled low to the ground, Jabbas was still able to look down at the sexy youth as she spoke, having a nice view of her cleavage. "I am Minna from the ancient Valorum family of Coruscant," the young woman said proudly. "If it is money you seek by coming here, I would offer you 10,000 credits in exchange for this girl's freedom." Jabba roared with laughter, spittle raining from his lips, as he was finding himself enticed more and more by this girl. So she was from the Core World's aristocracy...in his 500 years he had encountered few other beautiful women of her rank in his territory, and never had he been able to enslave one. His vast Hutt mind immediately began to plan. If he was to take Minna, her parents would no doubt quickly notice her disappearance and would use any of their political or monetary clout to get their daughter back as soon as possible. The Republic, however, was currently embroiled in the tasking war against the Confederacy and would no doubt find it difficult to spare any sort of military assistance for one girl. Furthermore, he knew with certainty that he was more than capable of repelling any attempt from them. "Tell me, my lovely," the Hutt practically purred, "why do you, a member of your race's ruling class, care so much about the life of this slave?" "From those who are given much, much is asked of them. I will never rest until I've bought the freedom of every slave I can with my family's fortune." As she said these words, Minna strode closer to the Hutt, until she was just a foot away from him. She did not wish to show him any fear, but approaching him would soon prove to be an unwise move. Meanwhile, the crowd around them murmured at her confidence and waited anxiously to see if the Hutt would respond with anger at her presumption. But Jabba simply laughed indulgently. "My, my, so you have money, power, and ambition. I like that," he said, then quickly added, "I have some ambitions of my own." He chuckled some more. Jabba chuckled some more. "However," he rumbled, "not only will I never sell any of my slaves, but you tried to abet an untamed slave’s escape." As he spoke, a chill went through the crowd; they knew what was coming next. The Hutt moved his dais forward until now only a few inches separated him from the young female aristocrat. Despite his booming voice, and the stench of his breath, Minna did not flinch--although her own eyes wavered a bit in the heat from his large orange eyes. "Therefore," the gangster slug repeated, more loudly, as his tail smacked forcefully against his sled, startling Minna, "you are an instigator, a breaker of the laws of the Outer Rim, and a disturber of the peace." "What?" Minna said, shaking her head, and beginning to back away. "I am no such thing...I..." But Jabba cut her off with a motion of his hand, as he leaned forward and raised his sled, towering even higher above her. Minna's heart began to beat frantically with the Hutt's mass towering over her. As she looked up into his hideous face she could feel his eyes scanning her entire body, especially her chest. His snake-like pupils oscillated in size while his orange irises began to burn with unmistakable lust. Now aware of his leering at her, Minna's flight response took over, but it was too late, as with surprising quickness the Hutt reached out and grabbed her firmly by the wrist with his clammy hand. "And so," Jabba spoke solemnly, but with a suggestive edge to his voice, "as the unquestioned authority of this planet, I take you into my protective custody, to prevent a riot and for your own safety." Minna shook her head in bewilderment as the Hutt claimed her. She turned around and looked desperately at the town elders. Some looked at her with pity, but most seemed delighted by the turn of events.